10 reasons Why I hate Draco Malfoy
by passionate4pens
Summary: just a small list of reasons why hermione hates draco. please review, they make my day.
1. 10 reasons

REASONS WHY I HATE DRACO MALFOY:

A LIST MADE BY HERMIONE JANE GRANGER

His smirk and arrogance.

The way he thinks he's better than everyone else.

His death-eater father.

His Slytherin heritage.

The way he teases me.

The way he hates all Gryffindors.

The way he just sleeps with girls and dumps them.

The way he would never look at me as anything but the Mudblood.

The fact that I can't stop thinking about him.

The way he'll never love me like I love him.


	2. Another 10 Reasons

Another 10 Things I Hate About Draco Malfoy- Written by Hermione Granger

Today he was announced Head Boy. I am Head Girl. We have to share sleeping quarters. And a bed. And a bathroom.

Today he said that Ron and I were an item. We are so not. Ron drives me up the wall.

He and Pansy are ALWAYS together. How is anyone meant to look at him without Pansy giving you evils?

He is always trying to do better than me at everything!

Snape favours him even more now that he's Head Boy.

He takes points off Gryffindors for no reason.

He always hogs the doona on the bed.

I can never catch him coming out of the shower.

His eyes always look particularly gorgeous when he's being mean.

He makes me want to be in Slytherin just so he would even consider me.


	3. Draco's 10 reasons

10 REASONS WHY I HATE HERMIONE GRANGER

1. She beats me in every class, every test and every single bloody exam.

2. She hangs around with that stupid pothead and the ever sickeningly ginger Weasel bee.

3. Mudblood. The word says it all.

4. In third year she punched me and me whimper pathetically. I mean come on, Malfoys do not whimper!

5. She went to the Yule Ball with Krum. Poor Krum. All he wanted was a date and he ended up with her. Lucky bastard.

6. Her buckteeth and bushy hair. Well, her hair's quite sleek and shiny now and Madam Pomfrey did shrink her teeth. They're so white and gleaming.

7. I hate the way that I can't stop staring at her during class and always look like a jackass in front of the entire class.

8. I hate the way that she made me write all this soppy stuff.

9. I hate the way that she would never ever consider that Slytherins aren't all that bad, we're just misunderstood.

10. I hate the way that she made me fall in love with her.


	4. The Discovery of Draco's List

THE DISCOVERY OF THE LISTS

**A/N- Hey guys, sorry if these updates were taking a while; my computer is stuffing up a lot. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, they are much appreciated. This chapter is dedicated to **2.KatChe.3, **as she wanted this chapter.**

**Stress Overload- Thanks heaps. Yeah they are so cute. They get even cuter! Well, a little. Thanks again. **

**Lovestoned- Thanks, yeah the story starts in this chapter. Hope you like it! And thanks to all other reviewers out there. **

"Hermione, we have double Potions with the Slytherins this morning and this afternoon. In the middle it's double History of Magic, then before and after school, we have Quidditch. I really don't feel like eating okay?" moaned harry. Hermione rolled her eyes and gave up with the attempt to get harry to eat. Ron laughed as he grabbed his breakfast and Harry's fair share too. Hermione looked at him despairingly and he shrugged.

"Hermione, if he's not going to eat, I may as well do it for him" he said through a mouthful of cornflakes. Hermione looked at her timetable and saw that she had a free period before potions, whereas the boys had morning Quidditch. She gathered up her things, and walked up to the common room, without a word of warning to the boys. They paid no attention to her leaving and kept on being pigs.

"Stupid boys. They never think about what I might like to do, just always assuming that I'm interested in their mindless droning of Quidditch and their hatred of all lessons and learning. Oh, and the Slytherins. Really, they're not that bad. Just because they hate Harry doesn't mean they hate everyone else" Hermione thought angrily.

She was walking along the corridor mindlessly when she turned the corner and banged straight into Draco Malfoy. She knocked him over and landed on him, his face in perfect kissing distance. He stared in her eyes for a minute, and then came to his senses.

"Ugh! Get off me Granger! Watch where you're going!" he said loudly and pushed her off him. She got to her feet and glared at him.

"You're the one that banged into me Malfoy! I suggest you take her sobering potion a little earlier tomorrow morning. The effect might kick in better than today" she replied nastily and walked off, unaware that a small piece of paper had accidentally slipped into her bag. That piece of paper would change her love life forever.

At the end of the day, Hermione, went up to her room, (shared by Malfoy) closed the curtains on her bed and placed a Silencing Charm on it. She poured out the contents of her very heavy bag onto her bed and examined her homework for the night. She had a 2000 word essay to write for History of Magic on the war of Mountain Trolls in the 1400's. She had three essays, each 100 words each to write for Potions on the properties of wolf's fur in potions, one on how to make Felix Felicis and what its effects are in detailed answers, and the last was how to make a potion of your choice and what it does.

Hermione sighed and piled up her books. She was in for a long night of writing. As she was getting ready to start writing the History of Magic essay, she saw a small piece of parchment at the bottom of her bag. She didn't remember having written something for her homework already, so she checked what it was. Hermione gasped and dropped the parchment as soon as she saw what it was. The huge black heading screamed at her.

10 REASONS WHY I HATE HERMIONE GRANGER! It read. Hermione picked up the parchment with shaking hands and permanently closed her curtains, so no-one could get in. She then proceeded to read the list.

By number 10 she was crying with joy. He loved her! He actually really loved her. Or was it a cruel joke he played on her, slipping the note into her bag? Poor Hermione couldn't decide. She eventually thought that when they had banged into each other in the corridor that morning it must have slipped into her bag accidentally. She gasped and checked her bag again. NO! The list she wrote wasn't there. It must have done the same thing as Malfoys. Then that meant………… oh no!

**Yay! I leave you at a cliff-hanger! Yeah I know incredibly short chapter but I have a bit of a block sorry. Review? **


	5. Disovery PT

**AUTHOR'S NOTE- Hey you guys! I am planning on writing a long story into this. But anyway, about their separate beds. This has been changed as one bed would not have worked and it seemed too unrealistic. Anyway, hope that makes sense! Review? I refuse to write more until I get at least 20 or 25 reviews, people. **

Draco emptied his bag of homework onto his bed and looked through the junk. He was not neat at all, so rough drafts of essays, spare parchment and books were scattered all over the place.

"I bet Hermione's bag is perfectly neat and she doesn't have to sort through all this crap" he thought wistfully. He then resolved to be a bit more like her so then maybe she would notice the change in him and POSSIBLY maybe start to see him as more than the Slytherin Sex God. (Actually the sex god part wouldn't be too bad, Draco thought secretly.)

Draco started to organise all his books into a pile, rough drafts into another and spare parchment into the last. There was one piece of parchment, folded with a small blue ribbon around it at the bottom of his bag. He knew at once that it was Hermione's; he had seen her tie her hair up with that same 

coloured ribbon every day.

Draco immediately snatched the parchment and carefully, as not to damage anything, took off the ribbon and unfolded the paper. What he saw shocked him to the core.

"No! No, this cannot be happening! Holy shit was I Ghandi or something in another life to deserve this?" said Draco out loud. Little did he know Hermione could hear him from her bed. She was mortified for a moment but looked back at his parchment and a red blush crept up her cheeks. Draco contemplated for a moment whether it was genuine.

'It must be. Why would she fool me into thinking she likes me. Unless, OH HELL NO!" he yelled and made Hermione jump. He ripped open her curtains with amazing force (as they were closed with a spell) and Hermione was shocked and frightened to see the blazing furiosity in his eyes.

"GO ON THEN! Where's mine? I know you have it" he shouted. Hermione handed him the list with a quivering arm. He snatched and saw her recoil at his touch. He immediately softened and it dawned on him that he was acting like his father. He immediately looked own, mumbled I'm sorry and walked over to his own bed. Hermione's mind was racing and she decided after a very quick argument with herself to go and sit with him.

"Draco? Draco, are you OK?" she asked timidly sitting on the bed a little bit away from him. He nodded, but didn't turn around. For one thing he was still incredibly ashamed at his sudden rage. He couldn't face her, and see the hurt in her eyes again.

And for another he couldn't believe that the girl of his dreams Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Princess, was in love with him and was sitting next to him on his bed.

'Draco, I think we both know that we have to talk. I mean, I am………..-" Hermione trailed off. Draco turned to see her fighting her mind. He could tell from her face.

'I am in love with you. And I hope you feel the same way" she said finally, lifting her head. Her heart had won the argument with her brain. Draco opened and closed his mouth like a fish before finally answering (because Hermione was on the verge of tears)

"Of course I do. I have the moment I set eyes on you. Well, maybe not that moment but when you first put your hand up in Potions that day I knew you were the one for me"

Hermione was once again shocked to the core of her very being. Had Draco Malfoy really just said that about her?

"Oh my god!! I am such an idiot! Why the hell did I let that slip out??" Draco thought to himself furiously. He awaited Hermione's reply with a mixture of dread and eagerness. She didn't say anything, and Draco thought that his fleeting chance of happiness with her was over. He closed his eyes to stop them from welling up with tears. (Malfoys never cried.) He almost jumped when he felt her lips on his. It was like a jolt of electricity she had passed onto him. He opened his eyes to find hers closed, and her face enjoying the moment. She broke away and looked away sheepishly.

'I'm sorry, that was unnecessary" she said, hanging her head, embarrassed.

'It bloody well was necessary. It's been fecking necessary since third year, Granger" he said passionately. She smiled and looked into his eyes, seeing for once only laughter and excitement, instead of the usual coldness and misery.

He laughed and looked into her eyes, seeing only happiness and warmth, unlike her usual discontentment and sadness.


End file.
